Awesome Me
by iknowuknow
Summary: Just a little one shot about Austin and Ally's kids on The Helen Show.


**A/N Just for fun since I just found out how this ends haha I don't own Austin and Ally**

"Don't worry, guys, you'll be great!"

Aidan and Akyia looked up at their dad as though they were questioning his sanity.

"We've never been on TV before," Aidan mentioned.

Akyia added, "And all Helen has said so far is that Mom better not knock down her stage."

Austin laughed. "Your mom has done that multiple times."

He looked at his kids who were both obviously nervous.

"C'mon, guys, stop worrying! You're Moons! Moons are kings!"

Eight-year-old Akyia brushed her short brown hair behind her ear. "Grandma and Grandpa owning a mattress store does not make us royalty, Daddy. I've told you this."

Aidan shrugged right along with his father. "Kinda does, Kye."

The six-year-old smiled up at his dad and gave him a high-five.

"Just picture everyone in their underwear," Austin suggested.

"Ew!" Akyia responded.

"Don't do that," Ally told them as she approached them. She had been grabbing them some food from craft service, and was balancing quite a few plates. Austin grabbed a few and set the kids up at a small table nearby.

"What do we do then, Mommy?" asked Aidan.

Ally smiled. "Just take some deep breaths, then pretend you are just at the music store singing with us."

After they ate, they got the kids all dressed and set up to go on the Helen show. Aidan had a small drum set with all the things a real drum set would include waiting for him on stage, and Akyia had a small guitar specially made to fit her small frame that would be waiting for her.

"Try not to knock down the stage?" Austin suggested as they walked out toward the stage.

Ally shot him a look. "You two will do great out there."

"Aidan and Akyia Moooooon!"

"That's your cue," Austin told them.

The crowd cheered as the two entered the stage.

They both smiled sheepishly and walked to the couches.

"Welcome, Moons" Helen greeted. "You know I've had your parents on this show many times now."

Both kids nodded. "And Mommy destroyed your stage," Aidan added.

Everyone laughed while Helen made some overly exuberant motions with her hands.

"So what have the Moons been up to recently?"

"Well," Akyia started, "We've been-"

Aidan interrupted her. "We went to Disneyland!"

The audience laughed.

Akyia gave him a glare. "It's my turn, Aidan. Nobody cares about Disneyland."

He shrugged. "Well, I can burp the alphabet. Wanna hear?"

Akyia covered his mouth. "Nobody wants to hear that."

The audience erupted into raucous laughter.

"Sibling rivalry at it's finest," Helen said. "So I hear you have a new song for us?"

The two nodded, then got up to go to their instruments while the audience cheered. Ally and Austin came out to sit at the piano and began to play, and the kids quickly began their duet.

"This is called 'Awesome Me,'" Akyia announced.

She began to sing.

 _When nothing is right and I'm stuck in my life_

 _Don't know what to do about it._

 _And school is so hard and the bullies are mean_

 _And all I wanna do is quit._

 _I look around and take in the sound_

 _And I know just what to do._

 _I get up and I get on my feet_

 _And then I sing what's true._

Aidan joined in.

 _I GET DOWN_

 _But I always get up._

 _I GET DOWN_

 _But I know my stuff._

 _I GET DOWN._

 _But I'll never stop._

 _"Cause I'm AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME_

 _Awesome Me!_

 _Nah, nah, nah_

 _Nah, nah, nah_

 _Nah, nah, nah_

Aidan's turn.

 _When my_ _crayon breaks and I can't eat cake_

 _'Cause I haven't had dinner yet._

 _When I wanna play, but it's the end of the day._

 _And I have to go to bed._

 _I do my math, a_ _nd I take a bath_

 _Then I_ _ask my Mom and Dad_

 _If we can play on another day_

 _And the answer's never bad._

Than Akyia joined back in.

 _I GET DOWN_

 _But I always get up._

 _I GET DOWN_

 _But I know my stuff._

 _I GET DOWN._

 _But I'll never stop._

 _"Cause I'm AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME_

 _Awesome Me!_

The crowd cheered, and the Moon family bowed.

"You did it guys!"

Ally smiled, then backed up into a pole.

The whole set began to fall.

Helen screamed, "Not again!"

Then the Moons fled the stage while Austin called, "Goodbye, Helen!"

The End


End file.
